Gentle Rain
by Clewt
Summary: Just a few short scenes between Elisa and Goliath. None of them have any specific time frame or plot. Ideas or prompts are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wrote this within an hour then typed it up and edited just for safe keeping. Thought I'd see if anyone was interested, so I'm posting up here. I might continue it if I find time and an idea. Please enjoy this short piece. R&R

A wave of wind flipped Elisa's coal colored hair over her shoulder as Goliath landed gracefully behind her. A smile creased her face as he came toward her. The moon light graced over his muscular form. The detective took a small step back to where her body leaned against Goliaths. The Gargoyle tensed in momentary surprised, but gradually let his large wings enclose both of them.

They stood in silence for many minutes that only seemed to pass by like seconds. In the warmth and presence of the mighty creature which stood behind her and being totally exhausted, Elisa began to drift off and surrender to sleep. Her body slumped against the lavender Gargoyle. Goliath wrapped an arm around the "sleeping beauty" to prevent her from falling. He smiled as he lifted her completely into his arms, her head gently rested against the side of his broad chest. For a few precious moments he only stood there, remembering when he had merely dreamed of such times.

Finally he took a step forward and spread his wings to their fullest, preparing to leave. The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him in mid-motion.

"An' where do ya think yer going?" The familiar Scottish accent filtered through the air. Goliath turned slightly to see his mentor standing between two pillars with his hands on his hips and a half smile on his bearded face.

"I'll be back before dawn." Goliaths voice resonated deeply.

"Well, Ya darn well better be coming back by then or I'll drag ya back me self, and give ya a nice long lecture tomorrow…." The words faded away as the old Gargoyle turned away, and folded his wings a crossed his rugged shoulders. Goliath chuckled at the thought, then turned and leaped off into the cool night wind with Elisa still sleeping in his arms. The short glide seemed like mere seconds, but he enjoyed in none-the-less.

Finally arriving at his destination, Goliath slipped into the empty apartment. Soundlessly, he made his way to the neatly made bed. Kneeling, he laid her down onto the mattress. Talons which could rip through solid steel brushed gently a crossed Elisa's delicate face.

Knowing his time was short, Goliath rose to his full height, readying to leave. A whisper of a sigh rumbled deep in his chest. So much had happened through the past year for both them and the clan. Gargoyles had been accepted by mankind once again after years of bloodshed and loss. Things where finally turning around for the better.

Sensing the dawning sun, Goliath slowly backed away from the sleeping detective, then turned and slipped away into the night.

His thoughts still lingered with her even as the sun froze his content features into stone.

* * *

MIGHT BE CONTINUE 


	2. Movie Night

_**Note:** I apologize for anyone who might have been waiting for an update. My computers power module blew so I haven't been able to get anything off of it for a long while. But here it is or at least part of it. I do plan to post more soon. Hope you enjoy!_

Movie Night

A great winged figure landed gracefully atop the balcony. The rain glided over its muscular form and splashed onto the concrete floor. A smile spread across Elisa's face as she immediately recognized the lavender creature. Folding his wings over top his broad shoulders, Goliath slid through the open glass-door. As he came into the light she could tell he had ignored her warning about there being a storm that night, as water from his slick black hair slid down into

his face. She stepped forward and slid her hand his rain soaked talons.

"I didn't think you'd actually come here with this kind of a storm brewing..." Elisa smirked.

He merely smiled back, "No mere storm could keep me from this occasion."

"Stay put." The detective gave his hand a squeezed before swerving around and heading into another room. A few seconds later, she reemerged with a large towel in hand. Still folded, she threw in his direction. The Gargoyle raised an eyebrow.

"No soaking my apartment..." She simply explained. Goliath complied while she left for the kitchen.

A grey cat strolled in with its tail and head held high. As soon as it spotted the now dry gargoyle, it veered away from its original destination. Goliath knelt down to rub a talon under the cats chin. The feline started purring like a motorboat while happily shoving his head up into Goliaths hand.

Elisa reemerged from the brightly lit kitchen carrying a very large bowl.

"What would you like for a drink?" Scooping up the cat, Goliath took a few steps in her general direction.

"Tea?"

"Tea it is then… Oh, and the discs are on the other coffee table… Wasn't sure what you'd be interested in, so I just grabbed a few from the rental." Setting the metal bowl down, Elisa headed back into the kitchen. Cagney slid from the gargoyles arms and gracefully landed on the large coach. Goliath absently nodded in reply to Elisa while examining the content of the bowl instead.

"What are these?" The detective walked slowly in with two full glasses in hand.

"It's Popcorn silly…" Amusement touched her voice as Elisa set the tea down.

Goliath picked up a piece of the 'popcorn' to study it closer before popping it into his mouth. With an eyebrow raised, he turned to meet up with Elisa who had begun sorting through all the said DVDs.

"The original _Star Trek_ is good… _Lord of the Rings_ would take all night to get through... Maybe _Beauty and th_- Ooh! _Dragon Heart_.. I think that'd be right up your alley." She gave an excited smile before circling around to put the disc in.

Goliath, completely clueless as to what Elias opinions meant, simply sat down beside Cagney. Elisa backed up from the TV, and landed next to her grey cat.

Said cat remained in his spot, quite content to be squished between the two.


End file.
